


The Fuhrer's Wife

by Missevilhat13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: A short story about King Bradley and his wife.-Finished-





	The Fuhrer's Wife

“Why don’t you marry her?” she asked, opening her beautiful violet eyes. She glanced at the young homunculus and he frowned at her. She gave a lighthearted laugh.

“Oh, come now, Wrath. You’ve been together for how long now?” She asked, and the homunculus across from her piped up, running his hands through his black hair.

“Four years now? We’ve all seen the way you look at her.”

“I am merely playing the part Father gave me.” He said sternly, and the homunculus laughed.

“Really? I could have sworn that kiss I saw last week lasted a little longer than usual, right Lusty?” He replied, and Lust smiled.

“So, I’m told. Besides, if you were to truly climb the ranks of the Amestrian military, wouldn’t it only be fitting for a successful man to take a wife? If you would like some tips…” She offered, and Wrath glared at her.

“Regardless of our plans, what I do in my spare time is my business.” He said, and Lust shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” She said, and Wrath turned around and walked back up the stone stairs that led up to the streets. He took a moment to take a deep breath. The fire in his stomach raged and he needed a moment to compose himself. As he walked back to the fine apartment that had been provided to him by Father, he brooded. He couldn’t deny she was a fine woman. She made him care about what she was saying, rather than just listening about the information to relay it another time, he took into his soul. He sat on his bed and looked down at his palms, calloused from using various weapons over the years. He had stuck with her for four years. He never grew tired of her. She didn’t even hold any use, other than being his lover. 

He could still remember the day she had slapped him. The look on her face, utter disgust at whatever he had said. Oddly enough he couldn’t remember what he had said. But it was enough for her to leave a scorching red hand print on his face. He had chosen to focus on that. She had stormed off with her friend, fuming. He had returned home in a similar state, furious that he had let her get away with slapping him. Yet somehow, the more he had thought about it, the less angry he had felt. 

Their first kiss was when he had been promoted to Colonel. When he had told her, she had smiled wide and gave him a tight hug. 

“I am so proud of you! You work so hard! Tonight, I’ll make you some dinner to take home!” She had said. Before he knew it, he was bent over, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it before laughing.

“You’re blushing!” She giggled. 

He would listen intently to her talk about her day, how she had to put the daisies on sale because they wouldn’t last much longer. How the same man came every week buying a dozen roses, and everyone knew it was for a different girl. And she would listen to him, despite it being similarly boring.  
There was nothing really outstanding about her. Her family was normal, her friends were normal, she was just a normal girl that worked in a flower shop. 

So why was he still with her after four years? 

“Hey, King?” she had asked sipping from her tea cup as she sat next to him on the couch.

“What is it?” He asked, putting down his book. 

“Do you mind, if I ask how you hurt your eye?” she asked hesitantly. He gulped. 

“Training accident, at the academy. I’m…I’m kind of embarrassed about it.” He lied, and she put her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across it. What would happen if she took it off? 

“I’m glad that you weren’t hurt any more than that.” She said and gave a kiss on his eyepatch before sitting back down to sip at her tea. 

Was it because he really did love her?

He readied his sword when he heard crying. He walked quickly and quietly up the stairs and turned the door knob, opening it into their bedroom. She was alone, but sobbing on the bed, her head in her hands.

“Dear, why are you crying?” he asked, sheathing his sword and sitting down on the bed. He pulled her hands away from her face and looked over her. She didn’t seem hurt. She sniffed and looked away.

“I was having…lunch with M-Mary and C-Cynthia…and M-Mary announced that she was e-expecting.” She said, and more tears began to fall. She hid her face in her hands again and once more, Wrath pulled them away.

“So why are you crying? That’s a good thing, right?” He asked. She wiped her face and looked away.

“I’m a terrible wife. I want to have children, but I can’t! I…I can’t bear your children!” She said and began sobbing again. Wrath felt that rage building up inside him again. That was what she was upset about? He took her into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

“You are not a terrible wife. How do you know that it’s your fault?”

“Wha?” she asked.

“It could very well be me. In any regard, you are a wonderful wife. You make delicious meals and grow beautiful flowers.” He said and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.  
“And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” He said and gave her a kiss. She sniffed and wiped her face.

“Even when I’m a sobbing mess?” She asked, and he nodded. 

“I don’t mind it when you get wet.” He said with a smile and she blushed and playfully shoved him away.

“King!” She gasped, but she couldn’t hide the smile and he went in for a kiss.

“Oh, come now. Let me start a bath for you.” He said, and she wiped her eyes and nodded, watching him walk away into the next room.


End file.
